The present disclosure relates to a sheet stacking device including two sheet storage portions that are arranged in alignment in a width direction, and to an image forming apparatus including a sheet stacking device.
There is known a conventional image forming apparatus in which two sheet cassettes are arranged in alignment in a width direction, wherein the sheet cassettes are independent of each other with respect to an apparatus main body and configured to move in the same direction. In this type of image forming apparatus, when the sheet cassettes are drawn out from the apparatus main body, the sheet storage portions of the sheet cassettes are exposed. This allows the user to store sheets in the sheet storage portions.